The Ultimate Test
by Firestorm
Summary: Sage's brother comes to stay with him and Sage must struggle to take care of him, while battling his own inner conflict.
1. Chapter 1

****

The Ultimate Test 

****

Chapter 1

Sage Date stared at the letter in his hands. It was still sealed in the envelope, and addressed to him. He was rather nervous about opening it. His brother had written to him, and he could only wonder what his brother had to say. Of course his brother didn't write the letter, that was obvious. *They* probably helped him. His brother hadn't been able to write since... 

Sage opened the letter. 'Dear, Sage, I know I   
haven't written to you for awhile. I've been busy with therapy, and I know you've been busy as well. I'm interesting. I'm glad you met him. I know you're not happy that Mom and Dad put me in here, but it's doing me a lot of good. The people here are wonderful. But great news! I'm getting out tomorrow at 1:00 P.M., and I'll be coming to stay with you! If that's alright. I'll need you to pick me up though. I'll be waiting, bro. Love you. Caige.' 

Sage let out a long sigh. Great, he thought. He's coming here, and I have to pick him up. I hope... 

"Sage, did you get the mail already?" 

Sage turned and looked at Mia Koji. She had her purse slung over her shoulder and was getting ready to leave. "Yeah, it's right here. Just a letter for me though." 

"Oh? Who's it from?" 

"My brother." 

A big Chinese boy with ashblue hair came into the living room, followed by a coughing, lightbrown haired British boy. Mia frowned at the boy as he coughed several times. 

"I never knew you had a brother, Sage!" the big boy said. 

"His name is Caige," Sage said. "I never told you guys, but Caige is in the hospital." 

"Why is he in the hospital?" the British boy asked before doubling over in hacking coughs. 

Sage frowned at him, just as a black haired boy and a blue haired boy came out into the living room, followed by a gigantic white tiger 

"You hear from Caige, Sage?" the blue haired boy asked. 

"Yeah, Rowen. Like I said, I never told anyone this, but Rowen. Caige is my twin brother." 

Everyone seemed surprised, but Rowen. There was more. Sage sighed. "And about six months ago, he was involved in a serious car accident. He was riding with some friends, when the car was struck by an out of control vehicle. My brother's seatbelt came undone, and he flew through the windshield. He's paralyzed from the chest down." 

"Oh, Sage," Mia said sadly. 

"Must be tough on him," the black haired teen said. 

Sage looked down for a moment. "You have no idea, Ryo. This has been tough on me ever since it happened." 

"So what does the letter say?" 

"He's getting out of the hospital tomorrow, and I'm supposed to pick him up. Um, Mia, he wants to stay with me, so..." 

Mia smiled. "Of course he can stay here, Sage. What time does he need to be picked up?" 

"1:00 P.M. at the Shiria Therapy Hospital." 

Mia nodded, just as the fierce coughing started again. "We'll pick him up then. Come on, Cye. I need to get you to the doctor's." 

The British boy nodded and followed the woman out the door. 

"Man, Cye's been doing that a lot lately, hasn't he?" the Chinese boy asked. 

"Yeah, he has, Kento," Rowen said as he sat down. "But it's probably just a cold. It's not exactly summer out there, and Cye got caught in the rain last week." 

"You'd think because he's the Water Ronin, he would be immune to that," Ryo said as he pat the tiger on his head. The tiger purred happily. He looked at Sage. "Do you want to set a room up for your brother, Sage?" 

Sage nodded. "Yeah, but we need to rearrange my and Rowen's room around. Caige has to be in there so I can help him when he needs it." 

Ryo nodded. "No problem." The two went upstairs. 

Kento sat down and began flipping through the TV channels. "I don't get it. Couldn't Sage just heal his brother?" 

Rowen shook his head. "Even with the Armor of Halo, some things are best left alone. Sage can't heal everything, Kento, you know that." 

"I know, it's just that I feel bad for Caige, and I've never even met the guy!" 

Rowen smiled. It was rare occasion when Kento admitted his feelings. 

"Say Aw," the doctor told the boy as he took the tongue depressor, and stuck it down his throat. The boy complied, and the doctor peered closely down at his throat. The doctor frowned as he straightened up. He took an otoscope and looked at his ears. He shook his head, then checked the boy's blood pressure, temperature, and heart rate. He turned around. 

"I'm going to take a streptest on Cye," he told Mia. "Judging from what I can tell, Cye has a slight case of the flu. His throat and ears are both red and infected, so I'll put him on penicillin right away for those. His temperature is 101 degrees. So that means bed rest, plenty of juice, and medication, and no school until I deem you well." 

Both Cye and Mia nodded, and Cye began coughing again. The doctor took a cotton swab, wet it with some kind of liquid and stuck it in the back of Cye's throat and scraped it a little. Cye gagged. The doctor straightened. "I'll send this to the lab right away to be tested." 

"Dr. Fuji," Mia began, "you don't think he has strep throat, do you?" 

"I can't say for sure. But it has been going around. I just want to make sure though." He turned around and began to write down a prescription. "You'll need to take these three times a day until all medicine is gone." 

Cye nodded as he hopped down from the table. Mia took the prescription. "Thank you, Dr. Fuji." The doctor nodded and followed them out so he can mark his chart and check his next patient. 

After paying for Cye's visit, and picking up his medicine at the pharmacist, the two went home. 

Ryo, Rowen, Kento, and White Blaze looked up when the front door opened. Mia and Cye came in. Cye was coughing. 

"So what did the doctor say?" Kento asked. 

"Slight case of flu," Cye said as he sneezed four times. 

"Bless you," Rowen said. 

Cye sniffled. "Thanks." 

Mia smiled slightly. "Come on, Cye. Let's get your medicine taken, and get you into bed." Mia turned around. "Where's Sage?" 

"Oh, he went to the woods to meditate," Ryo answered. "He left after we rearranged his and Rowen's room." 

"Yeah, now it's a little more cramped in there," Rowen said. "But I know why Sage wanted his brother in the room too." 

Mia nodded and handed Cye his medicine. "Take these, and get up to bed. Someone can bring you up a glass of orange juice." 

Kento stood up. "I will," he volunteered. 

Cye smiled as best he could. He took the pills and got a small glass of water. He swallowed the pills, and headed for upstairs. 

Kento got Cye his orange juice and took it upstairs. Cye was already asleep. Kento smiled and set the orange juice down on the chair, and placed it near his bed so he could reach it. Then he left, letting Cye rest. 

During the ride to Shiria Therapy Hospital, Sage was quiet. Mia had asked him a few questions, which he had answered, then went back into his silent mood. He had been quiet ever since he had returned from his meditation yesterday. 

"We're almost there," she told him. Sage nodded but didn't speak. Mia looked at him. "Are you worried that Cye's illness may affect your brother's?" 

Sage shook his head. "No, I'm not worried about that. It's just that I'm going to have a more difficult time. If the Dynasty attacks, I'll have to protect him at all costs. I just hope they won't attack while Cye has the flu." 

Mia didn't say anything. Lately the Dynasty had been quiet, but that didn't mean they weren't up to something. Talpa was always planning something. 

They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and got out, and went into the building. Mia was surprised when she met Caige. He looked exactly like Sage except his left eye was covered. He was in a wheel chair with his hands lying listlessly across his waist, in a twisted way. 

"Sage!" the boy said happily. Sage smiled and bent down to give his brother a hug. Sage pulled away and then introduced Mia. "Caige, this is Mia Koji. I and my friends have been living with her for a year now." 

"Nice to meet you, Miss Koji," Caige said. "I'd shake your hand, but..." 

Mia smiled. "That's OK, and please, it's Mia." 

Caige smiled, and Sage said. "Well, let's you get you checked out, and get your things. The others are waiting to meet you, except for Cye." 

"Why not him?" Caige asked. 

"He's sick," Sage said. "Touch of the flu." 

Caige nodded his head, and then let Sage and Mia gather his things which the nurses had packed. Sage had noticed that his brother was moving a little more than he had before. The therapy had done him some good. After signing him out, the three headed off for home. 

Rowen saw the jeep pull in and went outside. Sage and Mia were climbing out. Sage grabbed the wheelchair and pulled it out of the jeep, then set it up. 

"Hey, Sage," Rowen said. He looked into the jeep and smiled. "You must be Sage's brother," he said. 

Caige smiled. "You must be Rowen." He laughed. "Hey, maybe you can help me with my trigonometry," he said. 

Rowen smiled and stepped back so Sage could grab his brother and help him into the wheelchair. "Thanks, bro," Caige said. 

"Where is everyone?" Mia asked. 

"Ryo is cooking, Kento's pestering him, and Cye's asleep," Rowen explained. 

"I can't wait to meet them," Caige said. 

The four went into the house. White Blaze stood up and came near them. Caige froze, staring wide eyed at the animal. 

"Uh, please tell me, that's just an overgrown housecat." 

Sage laughed. "It's a tiger. His name's White Blaze. He won't hurt you. Gentle as lamb. He belongs to Ryo." 

"He has weird taste in pets." 

Rowen stifled his laugh. Caige stared down at the animal. White Blaze stared back, then licked the boy on his face and nuzzled against him. Caige laughed. "I guess he's not all that bad. I'd pet you boy, but I'm kinda stuck like this." 

White Blaze rumbled softly. 

"Kento, would you get out of here, damn it!" 

"Aw, come on, Ryo, just a bite?" 

"NO! Get out!" 

Kento came out into the living room with a puppy look. "Sheesh, all I wanted was a little bite," he whined. 

Rowen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, Kento." 

Kento stuck his tongue out at him, and then noticed the blond haired boy in the wheelchair. "Whoa! You look like Sage!" 

The boy smiled. "We're identical twins," he said. "Just that our hairs parted different. Makes it easier for people to tell us apart." 

"I'm Kento," Kento said. 

"Caige." 

Kento nodded. He felt bad that Sage's brother had to be in a wheelchair, but didn't want to bring it up. Sage cleared his throat. "Let's get your things upstairs, Caige. You'll be bunking with me and Rowen." 

"Oh, that's cool. I didn't get to have a roommate when I was in the hospital. Got pretty lonely there. Can I see the room?" 

Sage nodded, and Kento asked, "Um, just how are you going to get him upstairs?" 

Sage gave him a look, and rolled his brother over to the stairs. Kento then saw another set of wheels come down, then his eyes widened when the wheelchair began climbing the stairs, with Sage holding onto it. 

"Whoa!" 

"The wonders of Science," Rowen said with a smile. He grabbed one of Caige's suitcases. "Kento, grab one of those, would ya?" 

Kento grabbed two suitcases and followed Rowen upstairs. 

Caige liked the room, a lot. And he liked Sage's friends. He couldn't wait to meet Ryo and Cye. Once he was settled in, all the boys went downstairs just as Ryo was coming out of the kitchen. 

Ryo stopped and stared down at Caige, and Caige stared back. Ryo smiled. "Hi, I'm Ryo. You're Caige, right?" 

"Right." 

Ryo smiled again, then looked at everyone. "Supper's ready." 

"Yeah, food!" Kento shouted, and took off for the dining room. Caige looked up at his brother. "Is he always like this?" 

Sage nodded, and Rowen said, "Don't let anything come between Kento and his food." 

Ryo rolled his eyes in Kento's direction. "Well, I'm going upstairs to see if Cye wants to eat." He headed upstairs, while Sage, Caige, and Rowen went into the dining room where Kento and Mia already were. 

Ryo managed to get Cye up, and Cye decided it was best if he did eat something. He followed Ryo downstairs and into the dining room. Caige looked up and frowned at the boy. 

Cye saw him and managed to smile, even though he still felt partly like crap. Caige smiled back. "Cye, right?" 

Cye nodded as he sat down. Mia handed him two pills and a plate of food. Cye thanked her and swallowed the pills. "I'd come over to you to greet you properly, but I'm sick." 

Caige nodded. Dinner went along nicely with everyone telling Caige about their families, and Caige telling them all about his treatment, and how kind the doctors and nurses were. And how eager he was to go to school. 

"You can go to our school," Sage said. "They have a special place for kids who have disabilities." 

Caige nodded, and Ryo said, "But you better be careful! All the girls will try to flock around you, thinking you're Sage." 

"Why's that?" 

"Eyause, Ige nus, Onasonaba," Kento said. 

Mia frowned at him. "Kento, don't talk with your mouth full." 

Caige smiled. "What did he say?" 

Kento swallowed his food twice. "I said because Sage is Casanova. All the girls love to hang around on him." 

Caige smiled again. During the meal, everyone noticed that Sage had to feed his brother. Caige didn't seem to mind, In fact he was quite used to it. But there were times when Caige cursed his life, because he was paralyzed. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Ultimate Test 

Chapter 2.

Getting Caige into Hana High was easier than Sage had hoped for. Of course almost everyone mistook Caige for Sage until Sage had to set them straight. Caige was in all the special classes, but he was in Sage's lunch period. 

But while Caige and the Ronins, minus Cye, were in school, someone was making plans. Someone very evil. 

"Today, is the day we strike at the Ronin Warriors," Talpa said. He was the ruler of this vast place known as the Netherrealm. He had created the Dynasty over a thousand years ago, and was always attacking the mortal world. If it weren't for those blasted Ronin Warriors, he would have conquered the world already. And to think they were just teenagers. 

"We are more than willing to serve you, Master Talpa," said a man with an eye patch and long white hair. 

Talpa laughed. "You are so eager, Dais! You, Sekhmet, and Cale will be rewarded if you bring me back a victory!" 

Sekhmet nodded. "We will not fail you, Master Talpa." 

"Go now! And take the soldiers with you!" 

The three of them gathered at least fifty soldiers and teleported

. 

School was over and the Ronins and Caige were getting ready to go home. Ryo unlocked the jeep that Mia had let them borrow, and opened the side door so Sage could get Caige inside. 

And then all four Ronins felt the presence of evil. Caige turned white. "Uh, guys, who are those guys with the costumes?" There were three men, wearing dangerous looking armor. All three emanated evil from them. 

"Hahaha! Well, Ronins, prepare yourselves to lose a fight!" Dais said. 

Caige was puzzled. "Ronins?" 

Cale peered closely at him. "Is that Halo?" 

Sage rolled his eyes. "Cale, I think you've been in the dark way too long." 

Cale glared at him as he drew his weapon. "It doesn't matter anyway. You will all die today!" 

"Wait!" Sekhmet hollered. "Where the hell is Torrent?" 

Ryo glared at him as he drew his armor orb. "Cye is sick." 

"Yeah," Kento said. "Very sick." 

"He's been quarantined too," Rowen said. "If you go near him you'll get sick too. He has this decease than turns him into a girl. And if you get near him, you turn into one too." 

Caige and Sage blinked. Where had Rowen come up with this? It was apparent that Rowen had made this up to keep Cye safe. He was still too sick to be fighting. 

"Strata, have you been reading too much again?" Dais said. 

"Uh, Dais, is your eye patch a little tight?" 

Dais glared at him. Just then Ryo hollered, "Armor up!" 

"Great!" Cale hissed angrily, as the four Ronin Warriors began calling upon their armors. 

"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!" 

"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!" 

"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!" 

"Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!" 

Caige's eyes widened when he saw his brother and his friends surrounded by lights and ribbons of cherry blossoms. When the ribbons exploded the four were dressed in armors of green, dark blue, red, and orange. (note, in case you're wondering why they were able to call on their armors without the subarmors, they were wearing their subarmors under the school uniforms. It was Ryo's idea. Hey, you never known when they Dynasty might attack!) 

"Whoa!" Caige said in surprise. 

At the same time, Dynasty soldiers appeared. Caige was afraid and worried. "Uh, guys, are you sure you can..." 

Before he could finish his question, Ryo, Kento, Sage, and Rowen attacked the soldiers. Sage stuck near his brother, keeping the soldiers away from him. 

Caige was stunned. He never knew his brother had a mystic armor! Sage had always told him about everything. Why had he kept this from him? 

Ryo took out a soldier with his Wildfire swords, slicing its head off. A soldier grabbed him from behind, and he grabbed it by the wrist and flipped it over his shoulder, then smashed his foot right through the face. 

Rowen let loose his arrows, striking archers down before they even had a chance to let their arrows fly. He knocked a too close soldier away with his bow where it was met with Sage's Halo Sword. 

"Thanks!" Rowen said. 

Sage smiled. He still stuck near his brother. The soldiers attacked him several times, but met with a deadly end. Kento came near and knocked several soldiers away with his nanjinta. He kicked a soldier chest on, and sent it flying several feet where it crashed into a building. Rowen's arrow immediately took it out. 

"Look," Cale said to Dais and Sekhmet, "Halo guards his twin well. Talpa might be interested to know that one of the Ronins has a twin." 

Dais smiled. "I say we get Halo away from his brother and take the boy back with us to the Netherrealm." 

"Fine," Sekhmet said as he drew his swords. "Cale and I will attack Halo, while you take the boy." 

It was agreed. 

Ryo had just finished cutting a soldier in half when he noticed that Cale and Sekhmet were sneaking toward his friend. "SAGE!" 

Sage withdrew his sword from the chest of a soldier and turned around. He saw Cale and Sekhmet coming near him. "ROWEN!" he hollered. Rowen knocked a soldier out of his way, leapt into the air, and landed by Sage. He took several arrows, nocked them on the string, and let them loose while Sage got his brother to safety. 

The arrows weren't enough, and Rowen knew what it was time for. "Arrow Shock Wave!" 

The entire area was bathed in a powerful light. Several soldiers were destroyed from the force. Cale and Sekhmet were blown away from the impact. Sage was by his twin's side. He had to get him out of here as soon as he could. 

Dais attacked him. Caige cried out. "Sage!" Sage backflipped out of the way and then saw Dais reaching for his brother. 

"NO!" Sage hollered angrily. He ran as fast as he could, and side kicked him as hard as he could. Dais flew back several feet. He climbed to his feet and glared at Sage who stood between him and the prize. 

"Sage," Caige whispered in fear. 

"You just made a grave mistake, Ronin!" Dais growled. Sage narrowed his eyes at him. "No one is taking my brother anywhere, Warlord!" 

Dais glared at him. He would use an illusion, but Halo could see right through lies. There had to be a better way to get his twin. Master Talpa would be very pleased. 

He brought his weapon out. "Web of Deception!" 

Sage stood ready. He saw the webbing coming right for him. He brought out his sword and began slashing this way and that, cutting the webbing. It wasn't enough though. 

Sage was suddenly trapped inside the sticky webbing. He screamed in pain when it electrocuted him. Rowen, Kento, and Ryo turned around. Caige was staring in horror. "SAGE!!" they all shouted. 

"AUUUUGGGHHH!" Sage screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as the burning pain hit him. He felt as if his insides were being torn inside out. 

Ryo was MAD! He brought his swords together, his face red with rage. This was going to end now. "FLARE UP NOW!!!" 

The force of his surekill went out and blasted Dais away. He screamed in pain, his echoes getting smaller the further he went. When he was gone, Ryo cut Sage free. He held the injured warrior close, while Kento took care of the rest of the soldiers, and Rowen stuck near Caige. 

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento shouted. The ground shook, and large pieces of rock began flying where he directed them. The soldiers were hit by the large rocks and destroyed. The rest he buried underground. 

Finally it was all over. 

Caige was staring helplessly at his brother. His twin was hurt and there was nothing he could do. He wished he wasn't paralyzed, then maybe he could have fought back, and Sage wouldn't have to worry about him so much. 

Ryo looked at him. "Hey, I know that look. You're blaming yourself, aren't you?" 

Caige looked up. "Yeah, how did you know?" 

"Because I do it all the time. There was nothing you could have done, Caige. You have no armor to protect you, and being a Ronin Warrior means putting your loved ones' lives before you. That's what Sage was doing." 

"Y.yeah," Sage grimaced as he opened his eyes. "And as soon as I get a hold of Dais, I'm butchering that hair of his! He deserves it from what he's done to me! And trying to kidnap my brother! I DON'T THINK SO!" 

"Can you stand?" Ryo asked. 

"Yeah, I think." Ryo helped him to stand up, and held onto him until he was standing firmly and not wobbling around. They shed their armors, appearing in the subarmors. 

"I say we go home," Rowen said. 

"I second that motion!" Kento said. 

"Come on," Ryo said as they headed back to the jeep. 

Sage sat there quietly, letting Mia tend to his wounds. His brother and Rowen were playing chess, their homework now done. Ryo outside giving White Blaze a bath, or at least trying to. More like White Blaze was giving Ryo a bath! 

"White Blaze! You have to get a bath! You smell like crap!" Ryo shouted impatiently. "ROAR!" 

"COME BACK HERE, STUPID TIGER!" 

Sage let out a sigh. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't even realize that Mia was pouring peroxide over one nasty cut on his arm. 

None of this should have happened, he thought. If only I could have told him that he was going to be hurt when he went with his friends. But I was trapped in the Dynasty with Kento and Cye. I couldn't do anything! I should have known better than to try to cut my armor in half. Talpa was able to grab me then, and I couldn't escape no matter how hard I tried. Sage of Wisdom. Yeah, right. Sage of Stupidity more like it. This is all my fault. 

Mia stitched his cut and wrapped it firmly with an ace bandage. She looked at his sullen face. "Sage?" 

Sage didn't reply. He sat there, staring down at the floor. Mia tried again. No response. 

Rowen looked over. "SAGE!" 

Sage jerked out of his trance. "Uh, yeah what?" 

"Mia's been calling you. Are you OK? You spaced out there for awhile." 

"I'm fine, Rowen. Just got a lot on my mind, that's all." He looked up at Mia. "What were you going to ask, Mia?" 

"Do you want some painkillers?" 

Sage shook his head. "No. I think I'll go lie down for awhile. Call me when supper's ready." 

Mia watched him go up the stairs. 

"Sure," Rowen said, "that's if Kento doesn't eat everything before he cooks it." 

"I heard that, Rowen!" Kento shouted from the kitchen. 

Caige smiled and moved his piece. Rowen moved his, trapping him. 

Sage headed off for his room. He had a lot to think about. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Ultimate Test 

****

Chapter 3.

Cye awoke and slowly sat up in bed. He still felt miserable, but felt a little better than before. He slipped into his slippers and climbed out of bed. He went downstairs just as Ryo and White Blaze came in. Ryo was soaking wet, and White Blaze was clean. 

Caige stared at the tiger, positive that the tiger was smirking as it trotted into the living room and sat in the middle of the floor, licking its paw as if nothing had happened. 

Ryo shut the door. "Stupid tiger," he grumbled as he shut the door. Mia looked at him. "Ryo, go take a hot bath and get dry clothes on. 

"Yes, ma'am!" Ryo said. He headed for the stairs and stopped when he saw Cye coming down. 

"Hey, Cye, how you feeling?" 

Cye sneezed before he answered. "Better than I was." 

Ryo nodded and went up past him. Cye came off the last step, just as Mia came over to him. She placed her hand on his forehead. "Hm. I'm going to take your temperature, Cye. Go and lie down on the couch while I get your medicine and the thermometer." 

Cye nodded and laid down. He looked toward Rowen and Caige. "Who's winning?" 

"Rowen is," Caige said. 

Cye nodded, then crinkled his eyebrows. "Um, exactly how are you playing, Caige?" 

Caige laughed. "I tell Rowen where I want my piece and he moves it there for me. I can move to a point, but my hands are stuck like this." 

Cye nodded and coughed. He covered his mouth and coughed seven times just as Mia came back out. She handed him two pills and a glass of water. Cye took the pills, and Mia held out the thermometer, and stuck it under his tongue. 

Caige glanced at Cye, feeling pity for him. He looked at Rowen. "How long has he been sick?" 

"Two days at the most." Rowen said. "He got caught in the rain last week. We think that's how he got sick." 

The thermometer beeped, and Mia took it out of Cye's mouth. She read it, then smiled. "Well, your fever went down some. You should be feeling well by tomorrow or day after." 

Cye sneezed. "I'm hungry. Are we eating soon?" 

"Kento told me that supper is about done. Do you want a blanket?" 

"It isn't too much trouble is it?" Cye asked. 

Rowen stood up. "I'll go get one. I need to stretch my legs anyway." 

Caige laughed. "I wish I could stretch my legs too!" 

Rowen grimaced. "Uh, sorry." 

Caige shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Rowen." 

Rowen left to get Cye his blanket. He returned and covered the younger boy up. "There you go, buddy." 

"Thanks, Rowen. Achoo!" 

"Bless you!" 

"Arigatou." Cye sniffled and reached for a tissue on the stand and blew his nose. "Stupid bloody cold!" 

Rowen smiled and went back to his game. 

Ryo stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of loose fitting red sweatpants. His chest was bare. He walked down the hall, and stopped by Sage's door. He felt something. Sage was hurt, not physically, but mentally. He tapped on the door. "Sage?" 

"What, Ryo?" 

"Can I come in?" 

A sigh. "I guess." 

Ryo stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Are you OK?" 

Sage let out another sigh. "I've been better," he admitted. 

Ryo came closer and sat on Rowen's bed. "What's wrong?" 

"Everything," Sage said. "Now that Caige is living with us, I have to take care of him. Don't get me wrong, Ryo, I love my brother and everything, it's just that it's hard on me. I'm just a teenager, but I have a responsibility. I love Caige so much it hurts me seeing him like this. And I know he curses his life." 

"Sage, there was nothing you could have done." He laughed. "But you and Caige got something in common. You're both blaming yourselves. That ain't healthy. Trust me I know. The best thing to do is just support your brother the best you can, and know the rest of us will back you up when you need it." Ryo suddenly brightened. "Hey, I just remembered something!" 

Sage looked at him strangely. "What?" 

"They were advertising it on TV last week. There's a new type of surgery out that fixes paralyzed limbs. It might work for Caige." 

Sage thought about it carefully. His brother had told him last night that he would give almost anything to be able to be a normal person again. This might be his only chance. He sat up. "Did you get the name of the place or the phone number?" 

"Missed the number, but the place was called A New Hope, Paralyzation Correction Center." 

Sage flew off his bed, gave Ryo a quick hug, "Thanks, Ryo!" And was out the door. 

Ryo watched him go and shook his head. "Sage must be sick. He never hugs anybody!" 

Caige listened carefully to what Sage was telling him. The others were silent as he spoke. Kento came out and was about to speak, when he realized that everyone was quiet and watching Sage and Caige. Kento wondered what they were talking about. Ryo came downstairs, and Kento used the mind talk. 

'Ryo, do you know what they're talking about?' 

'I told Sage about a place that does surgery on people who are paralyzed. He's telling his brother about it.' 

Kento nodded. 

Sage finished speaking and asked, "So what do you think?" 

Caige thought about it carefully. "I would love to be able to do all the things I've done before. I miss jogging and mountain climbing. How much would it cost though?" 

Sage shook his head. "I don't know. Since mom's a doctor, she might be able to get you in for half price. We'll need her consent. I can look up the number to the place, and then call Mom and tell her about it, and then we'll go from there. What do you say?" 

Caige smiled. "Let's go for it!" 

Kento cleared his throat. "Uh, before you make any calls, you all might want to eat. Supper's ready." 

All of them went into the kitchen to eat, even Cye. Kento had cooked a good meal, not as great as Cye could, but it was still quite good. After everyone ate, Mia ushered Cye back upstairs, Ryo went to watch TV, while White Blaze sucked up to him. Rowen grabbed one of his books and sat on the recliner to read, while Sage rolled his brother by the side of the couch, near the phone. Sage looked through the phonebook. He found the number to the place he was searching for. 

The two phone calls didn't take long. Sage called New Hope first, getting all the information from them. He listened very carefully, then thanked them, and hung up. He called their mom next. 

Mrs. Date listened to what her son was telling her. He told her everything he had been told by one of the specialists from New Hope. 

Everyone listened to the conversation. They couldn't hear what Mrs. Date was saying, but judging from Sage's happy face, they knew it had to be something good. 

Sage looked at his brother. "She wants to talk to you." Caige nodded, and Sage placed the phone by his ear. 

"Hi, Mom. I'm fine. Yeah, Sage and his friends have been taking care of me. Yeah, I know. I want to do it. So you'll call them? OK, great! When are you going to call them? As soon as you hang up? OK, then Mom. Call me back after you do. Love you, Mom. Bye." 

He hung the phone up, and smiled. "Mom's going to call them, and try to get me in. If all goes well, I'll get the surgery, and be back to normal!" 

"That's great, Caige!" Mia said with a big smile. 

Everyone nodded their agreement. A few minutes later the phone rang, and Sage answered it. He spoke for several minutes, said good-bye, and smiled at his brother. "You have an appointment with Dr. Luchu at New Hope tomorrow afternoon. If all goes well, you'll be set up for surgery within a few days!" 

"Alright!" Caige cheered. 

Talpa was extremely angry. His Warlords were all in their rooms, having failed against the Ronin Warriors. He couldn't figure it out. There were only four of them! Plus a helpless kid! How could they have failed so miserably? But then again, it was interesting to know that Halo had a twin, one that couldn't take care of himself. It might play right into his hands. But first, his Warlords would need to heal up some. As soon as they were able he was sending them back out again. He would have the Ronin Armors in his grasp once and for all. 

It was the next day. Cye watched miserably as his friends were getting ready to leave for school. He looked mournfully at Mia. "Why can't I go? I feel fine." 

"Cye, you heard the doctor. You can't go back until he declares you officially well," Mia said firmly. "The others can bring back your homework for you, and since you feel so well, you can do what makeup work you've got now. You don't want to get behind." 

Cye let out a long sigh. "OK." 

Ryo pulled on his jacket. "Well, we're off, guys. See you later!" 

Cye and Mia said good-bye when they all left. As Mia went about the house, cleaning, Cye did his makeup homework. But still he wished deep inside he could be in school with the others. 

After school, Mrs. Date picked up her two boys and took them to Caige's appointment. Sage promised the others they would let them know everything as soon as they could. 

Ryo watched them drive off. "Well, I guess all we have to do is wait." He unlocked the jeep, and he, Rowen, and Kento climbed in. 

"I hope it goes OK for him," Kento said worriedly." 

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kento," Rowen said as Ryo started the jeep and began driving. "All of them doctors have high degrees. They can't perform surgery if they don't know what they're doing." 

Kento nodded, and looked out the window, watching as the scenery went by. 

At home, as the four Ronins did their homework, all of them waited anxiously for Sage and Caige to come home and tell them the news. 

Even Mia was nervous. She kept cleaning the same exact spot for several minutes. Rowen gave her a strange look. "Neurotic?" 

Mia stopped and glanced weirdly at him. "What?" 

"Nervous?" he translated. She nodded, then looked down at her wiping cloth. The phone rang, and everyone jumped. Ryo answered it. The phone call was brief. He hung up and looked at Cye. "That was your doctor. Your strep test came back negative." 

"I could have bloody told him that!" 

Kento just smiled. He stood up. "Man, all this waiting's making me hungry!" He went off to the kitchen. 

Mia sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" 

The door opened, and Sage wheeled his brother in. Everyone looked at them, expectedly as Sage closed the door. Kento came out with a sandwich, and looked toward the twins. 

"Well?" Ryo asked. 

Both of them smiled. "I'm scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning at 11:00." Caige informed them. "If all goes well, I'll be back to normal before long!" 

Everyone smiled and wished him alot of luck. And Sage was happy. Before long his brother's dream would come true. 


End file.
